


March 13, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''After lunch!'' Amos snapped before Supergirl scowled.





	March 13, 2005

I never created DC canon.

''After lunch!'' Amos snapped before Supergirl scowled and ate instead of flying outside to protect everyone in Smallville from villains.

THE END


End file.
